


Don't be fooled by the kudos that I got (I'm still trying to figure out this plot)

by OTWCommunications_IFD



Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [2]
Category: International Fanworks Day - Fandom
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTWCommunications_IFD/pseuds/OTWCommunications_IFD
Summary: This reworking of Jennifer Lopez's 'Jenny From The Block' was collaboratively written by Lyrics Round Robin participants in the OTW's International Fanworks Day chat games marathon for IFD 2021
Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166807
Kudos: 2





	Don't be fooled by the kudos that I got (I'm still trying to figure out this plot)

Artists draw and authors writing   
Vidders go editing, crafters crafting   
Creators just can’t stop creating   
  
We writing fics this year   
Went from a 0 to a WIP this year   
Everybody mad at the things that I write   
I know what I'm writing and I know what I want   
You see wip in the tags   
Yeah, we're writing them back to back   
Where they got an update out.   
After a 5 year hiatus   
No queerbaiting with us,   
Make it gay, get the kudos, bring the fans with us   
  
Don't be fooled by the kudos that I got   
I'm still tryna figure out this plot   
Used to be a oneshot, now it's not   
No matter where I read,   
I know where I came from (Tumblr)   
  
Don't be fooled by the kudos that I got   
I'm still, I'm still an author who's not hot   
Used to have a tumblr, now i have a fic,   
No matter where I read, I know where I came from (Tumblr)   
  
From LiveJournal to Archive   
And Tumblr screenshots on Pinterest   
I stay grounded as the comments roll in   
I’m not canon   
I thought I told you I’m fanon   
Even on AO3   
That's just OCs   
Nothing hetero don't hate on me   
What you get is what you see   
  
[[Chorus]]   
  
I'm down for angst like this,   
Rockin these WIPs   
The tag's grown so much, I was part of it and lovin' it.   
Comments got me smiling kid love my ships and headcanons   
Put ocs first, can't forget they're not real   
Cuz to me they are real   
  
[[Chorus]]   
  
It takes hard work to animate vids   
So don't be fooled by the works that I got, they hard work   
You get the kudos you give out   
Even if you take the rarepair   
Can't count the gays out   
After a while you know who to ship with   
Just keep it apart from the story it came with   
Best thing to do is write fics, headcanon and ship   
Write like you know but you don't   
I can't get a kudos from the bunch   
At the end of the day it's just me and my gays


End file.
